The past that cant be forgotten
by sanime04
Summary: It has been a year since Grand Magic Games. It s time for the festival and everyone know how Fairy tail celebrate. But there are dark shadows waiting for the right moment to strike. And there is someone in the light who has darker past than expected. Will Fairy Tail with their friends survive this or will they collapse? Can they protect their loved ones? (nalu,gruvia,gale,jerza...)
1. Here we go again!

The guild was peaceful as usual, that is as peaceful the guild called Fairy Tail can be! It was almost a year since Great Magic Games ended and they defeated future Rogue. Of course everything was quickly forgotten. The guild bought back their old guild hall. Only because Natsu and Gray managed to turn the current building into ruins while the guild were celebrating their victory over the seven dragons. Now it seems like everything was in distant past.

- Stripping freak! - Natsu yelled punching Gray in the face so hard that the boy flew across the room and landed on not-so-happy Elfman.

- Flame brain! - Gray shouted back while getting up ready to counter attack.

-To be a MAN you have to fight!- Elfman joined the fight pissed about the Grays interruption in his conversation with Evergreen. It wasn`t long till almost every male present in Fairy Tail joined in the fight.

- Hey, Hey! - Lucy muttered sitting with Wendy at the bar. – They are going overboard again!

- That`s only natural for them! – Erza commented. As usual she was in her armor and eating her favourite strawberry cake.

- Never mind that! When are we going? - Carla asked changing the theme.

- Master said that we leave for Crocus tomorrow! – Erza answered trying to ignore the hassle behind her. Little by little she started to get annoyed and her face darkened. " It won`t be long till she joins the fight." Lucy thought.  
The guilds had decided to hold a festival to remember the fight with dragons. After fight Crocus was mostly destroyed so every guild agreed that the festival will be hold when the city is rebuilt.

- I`m dying! - Natsu complained, lying on the trains floor.  
- Gosh, get a grip on yourself! - Gray remarked with a smirk on his face. Natsu didn`t even try to reply. He just moaned even louder.  
- I`m sorry Natsu, but Troia doesn`t work for you anymore. -Wendy said quietly.  
- He never changes! - Lucy added and everyone started laughing. The members of Fairy Tail had occupied the whole train so everyone heard their conversation.  
- Poor Natsu! - someone commented. But Natsu wasn`t the only one who was on the verge of death. Another two male Dragon Slayers wished to leave the train as soon as possible.  
- If you throw up on the train I`ll kill all three of you! - Erza scolded them with a bored look on her face.

She was in an unusually bad mood. And had so dark aura that none of her comrades dared to approach her. All the way she just stared outside the window. Most of the guild just thought that the mess in the train annoys her but the real reason behind her bad mood was a certain mage called Jellal. Since Ultears death he has started to avoid her. It seemed like he was further away from her than ever. She sighed. It wasn`t like she could do anything.

She suddenly felt the the chair bending and turned around only to see Juvia. The water mage had a depressed look on her face every time she looked at her beloved Gray-sama. She was also the only one who knew what really was going on in mages head.

- No progress, huh? - Erza asked trying to repel her thoughts from her own unrequited love.

- No, and you?

- He has only distanced himself further away from me. I can`t reach him... – Erza sighed in defeat. Juvia and Erza had become close friends over the past year. They both had something similar – loved ones who basically ignore them. They support each other by telling their own failures in love life. Erza also advised Juvia to stop treating all guild girls like love rivals. But that is the only different thing. She`s still crazy about Gray and sometimes tries to get punished by him.

- Are you thinking of confessing to him? - Java inquired looking at her white slender fingers.

- Mhm. - the knight nodded - They don`t call me Titania for nothing .- she tried to joke but she had a heavy uncertainty in her heart.

- I`m just a rain women. – Juvia mumbled to herself but of course Erza heard her.

- Don`t worry he`ll open up to you! - Erza smiled with determination in her eyes – We`ll both do our best!

Juvia also smiled. Erza looked like she was her usual self. Mission accomplished. In a moment Erza was on her feet startling the others. They all looked at Erza with fear It looked like there will be trouble. Almost everyone shivered. Exceptions were the Master, Mirajane and three male Dragon Slayers who were too sick to pay any attention. She looked at the mages with firm look in her eyes. „Here it comes" Juvia thought to herself with smile .

- Wakaba stop smoking in the train!

- Macao discard the fire!

- Vijeeter stop dancing!

- Droy stop eating! You`re too fat!

- Happy stop eating that fish! It reeks!

- Gray get dressed! – she hit her forehead with her palm when she saw Gray only in shorts. Juvia cheeks were red. It didn`t matter how many times she has seen him naked it was always beautiful for her.

- Elfman be a MAN and shut up! – she ordered to the muscle man who loudly declared what does it takes to be a man. Erza shouted some more orders. But knowing Erza nobody opposed her.

All the Dragon Slayers were lying too motionless to even object. Except Wendy. She was a healer so motion sickness didn`t have an effect on her. Even Laxus were nauseous. He wasn`t able do anything against his motion sickness no matter how hard he tried. Not to say that Thunder God Tribe still couldn`t get used to seeing Laxus so miserable.

- Weak. – Bickslow had to accept the truth. Their leader was helpless at the moment.

After everybody quiet down Ezra sat down again with a proud smile on her face.

It was the usual Fairy Tail. Happy and self-confident (most of them) they all lived on not knowing that in the end of the road was waiting the biggest challenge ever. For some of them that was even nightmare.


	2. First task!

It was the night before the start of the festival. The Crocus was rebuilt just like before so Fairy Tail stayed in the previous inn. It was past midnight when a scream woke everyone up. It didn`t sound like a scream of pain more like of anger. And it wasn't hard to figure out from where the scream came. Boys bedroom.

- What happened? – Erza rushed in, starling some of the guys who were half-naked.

- At least knock! – Gajeel shouted back. Erza just shotted him a deadly glare and ignored.

- That bastard froze my bed! – Natsu interrupted, trying to get free of Laxus hold.

- Stop it Natsu! If you fight, you will destroy the whole inn. The festival starts tomorrow and both of you have to participate. If not , I am gonna make sure you shine like Christmas lights. – Laxus started to threaten him. The same basically happened across the room with Gray chained down by Elfman.

- Man knows how to calm down!

- Don't give me shit! – Gray answered but stopped fighting back.

- I see that there is no need for us. – Erza said and walked out pulling with her Juvia and Lucy who also came to check the source of the noise. Something was off. Usually she would kill both of them.

In the inn boys and girls were divided into different rooms but even then it was hard to sleep with so many people around.

When the three girls came back they explained the situation and they all just laughed about it. Those guys never changed. The past year didn't change anything in their lives. After the Grand Magic Games everyone had so many things to do that there was barely time for any jobs. Mostly all images helped in repairing the damage caused by dragons. There weren't big changes in their magic power either. Except that those with Second Origin trained to use that power even better than before. But even after the year they felt like this is the same Grand Magic Games.

- I feel disappointed! – Lucy spoke, sitting on her bed. Immediately all girls in the room looked at her.

- Why? – Wendy asked.

- We basically haven't gone on any longer job all year-long. It's boring – the girl sighed.

-Yeah but now it's a festival, cheer up! There will be plenty of action!

This festival was almost the same as the previous one. Mages will fight for points and take part in different games. The only difference is that the guild doesn't fight for the strongest tittle and guilds member can participate only once. After his or her part is over she or he is only a spectator.

- I can't wait for tomorrow! – Wendy happily shouted. Causing all the girls to laugh.

- Welcome back everyone! – a voice shouted filling up the arena – Once again we gather for Grand Magic Games! BUT in honor of those who fought and those who died one year ago we made these games slightly different. Don't worry next year there will be real Grand Magic Games!

Cheers shook the arena. There were smiles on everyone faces except two. The Crime Sorciere lost their precious member one year ago. There was no need to celebrate!

-Natsu stop! – Lucy whined. Natsu was burning their balcony from excitement.

- You can't blame him. He hasn't had a real fight for a year. – Gray commented „Altought you fought none stop. And had a fight even yesterday!" Lucy said disbelieving with sweat formed on her forehead.

- But still! He doesn't need to burn everything down to ashes.

- Yosh! I'm all fired up! – Natsu shouted in impatience

- YES, YOU ARE! – Lucy shouted but it was no use. Natsu is Natsu. And just like that she liked him. Well she won't say it out loud but that didn't hold her from dreaming. „I'm turning into Juvia" she laughed at herself. She realized that she was staring at him. Natsu was talking to Happy about not loosing and taking everyone down. „Nothing has changed." she smiled and looked at her keys. She still had ten of the golden keys. Lucy didn't want the rest of the spirits if they had such a nice even her spirits were complaining for lack of action but she liked it. It was a pause to get rid of all the stress.

- You're freakin' kidding me, right!? – Natsus shout startled everyone.

- What is it? – Gray seemed tired of the noise Natsu made. But Natsu didn't hear him.

- The underpants man gets to fight but I don't?

- Who the hell are you calling underpants man!

It was true, there was a big lacrima screen in the centre of the arena and it showed that his first task is fighting three on three. Next to Grays name there were Rufus and Hibikis names too.

-Huh? – Lucy asked.

- If you dumheads would pay attention for what's going on, you would hear the rules! Baka! – Gajeel explained.

- And?! – giving Gajeel a deadly stare, Natsu asked.

- The three of them will form a team. This task will test how well they can cooperate with another guild member. Of course they'll have to fight the enemy team.

- Enemy team? – Lucy asked and then she saw it. On the lacrimal there were three other names. Bacchus, Risley and Jura.

- Good luck, stripper! – Natsu had a grin on his face. He still remembered well enough how strong were Jura and Bacchus.

- I'm dead! – Grays face darkened.

- Please all participants gather in the arena. – voice ran across all arena.

Everyone saw how unlucky Gray was. But he couldn't even take a one step when someone grabbed his hand. Juvia. Her look was so loving that Gray had difficulties to keep an eye contact.

- Juvia can go in Gray-samas place! – she said pleadingly

- Don't be ridiculous. It would mean rule breaking. – Gray tried to say it with humor but deep in his heart he knew that he wouldn't let her go in his place if it means fighting. There's no pleasure in watching somebody who cares for you scream in pain.

- But Juvia doesn't like when Gray-sama is sad! – she said it so naive that he caught his breath.

Don't worry. Just watch me closely as I show everyone their rightful place. – he said it with a smirk. He showed a fist into the air with determination on his face. Juvia didn't need anything more. Her beloved Gray-same said to watch him and thatsway she will put all her love in this activity.

-Hai... – it felt like she could melt from the heat of her love.

***Gray's POV

I don't think I will seriously make alive out of this. Form a team with playboy Hibiki and that arrogant Rufus.

-Quit, screwing around! - I said to myself while entering the arena.

I heard cheers from my comrades and friends but that didn't really help. Now that I thought back, I remembered that in my first Grand Magic Games I was also the first to take the field. Not with good luck although. I noticed that the two guys who supposed to be my partners were already present. „This will be hell" I thought, walking to them.

- I seriously might die here! - I shouted as another one of Juras spells hit me.

Rufus somewhere disappeared. leaving me dealing with Jura and Bacchus. At least Hibiki had little more luck than me. He was against Risley. But still an archive against gravity magic was in disadvantage. Hibiki had some hard time. We weren't fighting in the arena. It was a field full with ruins.

- Where did that bastard disappear! – my patience ran out.

I was fighting Jura and Bacchus was only watching. I didn't know should I be happy or annoyed. „Shit" I lost my attention and Jura didn't hesitate and hit me again with his giant rock pillars. My body ached all over but I didn't dare to give up. For Fairy Tail. And for Natsu who would probably laugh at me

- Gray! - I heard a familiar voice and looked up. There he was on the top of the building as usual. Or in this case on top of a destroyed tower.

- Long enough it took! – I felt more at ease but not completely. I was still getting beaten up.

- Memory make! Double! – Rufus said and three golden arrows of light shoot directly at their opponents.

Risley and Bacchus were hit by the first time but Jura of course managed to dodge the attack and cast a spell against Rufus. „He's a monster" I thought to myself. Unfortunately he was hit but there was something he didn't know. Rufus spell wasn't the same as before. This spell shoots a surprise attack when the enemy didn't pay attention.

So right after Jura turned around and sent me flying across the field, Rufus spell shoot another arrow who hit the Magic Saint and he fell to the ground. The task was not to defeat them (thank goodness 'cause I'm no match for Jura for now) but make sure that none of them is standing. So we win!

I fell to the ground. Probably because Jura didn't spare me. I couldn't even stand. The next moment we were in the arena. I heard loud cheers but couldn't enjoy it.

- Sorry! Maybe I went little too far. – Jura greeted me.

- I don't like it if my enemy is holding back.

- Of course not! You're a Fairy Tail wizard. – Jura laughed and helped me get up.

***Normal POV

When Gray got back to others he had to face another challenge. Trying not to get hugged till death.

- Let the man rest and treat his wounds! – Erza announced, looking disapprovingly at Elfman who held Gray in his big arms almost strangling him.

- Juvia was so worried! – Water mage started to cry, creating a waterfall.

- Gray stop her before she drowns us all! – Everybody shouted together.

- Why me?! – Ice mage was shocked. But he had to agree, he liked how Juvia pays attention to him. He was already used to it.

- Juvia c'mon stop! – Gray pleaded but the words didn't reach the water mage.

- I need your help. – He tried another method. Juvia acted immediately.

- Gray-sama needs Juvias help ahh! – She cupped her cheeks. "He probably needs help in undressing and wound treatment. And he'll ask Juvia to stay by his side all night so he could better sleep" in her head she saw a picture of her holding her beloved man in his bed.

- That's so wrong! – Gray sweat dropped. The girls' imagination was unstoppable. He only wanted her to show the way to Fairy Tails infirmary.

- Gray! Later you will tell us what happened but now rest. – Erza shouted when he was leaving with Juvia for the infirmary. Not to say that the water mage felt like she was in heaven. Gray still couldn't walk straight so she was supporting him. AGAIN!

**######**

**So here we have it. I'll try not to change Fairy Tail. If you don't like something or you want something more in my story WRITE. This is my first story and english isn't my native language. So don't be very harsh. :D I can warn you that I'm a harsh person so this story will be something nerve-wrecking.**


	3. More than a suprise!

- So that's what happened!? – Erza said proudly.

- I didn't even see the moment when you discussed the strategy! – Wendy cried in admiration.

- We tought that they should have problems with teamwork too so we put aside our problems no matter how hard it was and made up a strategy, using Hibikis Archive. Jura is very serious, total opposite of Bacchus so we thought that they should have the biggest problems in teamwork. So I took them both on. – Gray explained.

- That's a Man! – Elfman shouted.

- Yeah, yeah whatever! – Ice wizard mumbled.

- Gray-samaa! I was soooo worried! – Juvie cried leaning against Gray. All Fairy Tail were celebrating in their usual manner in a pub. As the last year, this time too, in the second part of the day there were battles. Fairy Tail lost in that part because Levy had to fight against Kagura. The poor thing was still sulking and none of her friends were able to cheer her up. Not even Lucy. The Shadow Gear felt lost but Gajeel annoyed.

- Get a grip, shrimp! – He announced totally pissed. Both Levy's and Gray's bodies were covered mostly with bandages. But Gray at least were victorious.

- You didn't stand a chance it just wasn't a fair match up. – Gajeel tried to calm her but it had the opposite effect. She started to cry.

- GAJEEL! – A demon in form of Erza Scarlet appeared right in front of him – You made her cry.

- No no , I... just ... I...tried to... – Iron wizard tried to prove himself but he didn't have any affect on her. Levy looked at the fuss right in front of her. It was amusing how Gajeel tried to get away from Erza. A little laugh escaped her lips. Seeing how Levy felt better, the mood in whole guild raised up.

- Bastard, why did you had to fight so long. You're making shame to the guild! – Natsu shouted bumping foreheads with pissed Gray. The usual atmosphere builded up around those two.

- You think you could do better, moron!

- Of course!

- You're strartin' a fight?

- There's a problem? – Natsu growled

- Yeah, YOU!

They started their usual brawl, getting almost everyone involved. Lucy with Wendy and Levy went outside. It was much safer that way.

- Yeez, what will we do if someone gets injured. There are still the Games going on! – Lucy whined.

- It's nothing what you can change anyway! – Levy said, still in bad mood.

- WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BRATS? – A loud voice shouted, surprising the girls. The Master. He was trying to calm everyone in the guild so girls decided that it was safe to return. They entered the pub just in the right moment to see how Master's big giant fist landed on Natsu squeezing him down to the floor.

- Man you're miserable! – Gajeel laughed at Natsu. It didn't even take him a second to get up and punch but Gajeel dodged it and Natsu's fist landed on Gray.

- You are going to die, punk! – He growled in response before hitting Natsu.

- I could hear you in the other side of Crocus! – Suddenly Gildarts came in, surprising every one of them.

- What? –Natsu stopped his fight with Gray in shock.

- Gildarts, what are you doin' here? – Master inquired already with booze in his hand.

- Can't a guild member join the party? – He smiled stupidly.

- Of course! Let's fight! – Natsu yelled in response but was quickly knocked out by Gildarts.

- I came here for a party not a fight! – He sighed, looking at pitiful Natsu who was lying on the floor again. The second time in that night.

- It's no use, he never learns! – Gray laughed

- You're no different. - Erza commented with a confident smile and Gray sulked.

- You too, are the same Lucy! – Happy said happily.

- I'll pull your whiskers, cat! – Lucy threatened but Happy didn't care.

- Can't you all be quiet? I'm trying to drink here! – Cana complained bringing another glass of purple liquid to her lips. Probably wine.

- What did I say about drinking, Cana? – Suddenly Laxus appeared in front of her quite pissed of. He was wearing his usual mantel and looked even more scary than usual.

- You have no reason to boss me `round. – She said and Lucy was amazed how clear her head she had after drinking so big amount of wine.

- You have to take better care of your body. – Lightning dragon slayer stated little louder than necessary. Some of their fellow guild mates already were watching unusual argument between them. Usually they didn`t pay so much attention to each other.

- Thanks for your concern but I can take care of my body just fine. – Cana said and then in a little nicer tone added – Don`t worry so much.

_Worry?_ Lucy thought to herself more than surprised. Something was off. But the scene was not over yet.

- I need to worry! You promised you won`t drink and you broke your promise. Think a little for the baby too! – Now it was pure anger in his voice. _Baby!_ Lucy had to sit in shock of what she just heard. Now all the guild were listening in them but it didn`t seem like the pair have noticed it.

- I can take care of the baby just fine too! – Cana argued crossing her arms over her chest.

- You are 2 months pregnant and still drinking wine! Tell me how that is taking care of! – Laxus shouted.

- For God sakes! I am drinking grape juice. Don`t you think that the guild would get suspicions if I suddenly stop drinking at all. Look, take a sip. – She stretched her arm out so he can have a drink. Laxus drank it and after tasting it, a bit rashly hugged her.

- Sorry! – He mumbled in her hair, enough for her to hear and other to don`t.

- You better be! – She smiled at him. That would be a lovely couple moment if the rest of the guild wouldn't be staring in that moment their mouths wide open.

- Ehm! Would someone explain us this? – said Wakaba with his pipe on the flour and face like he has just seen a ghost. Only then the two hugging mages remembered where they really were.

- Oh shit! – They both said in unison and looked at each other. Both of them didn`t look very comfortable with everyone staring at them.

- I told you not to speak about this in guild! Gildarts will kill you! – Cana hissed at the blond mage.

- I don`t understand. Are you married? – Natsu interrupted them startling everyone.

- Stupid, did flame burn your brain? – Gajeel laughed. Somehow everyone started to laugh too. Cana and Laxus looked at each other and simultaneously nodded.

- No, were not married. YET. – Laxus confirmed and earned a smack from Cana for his last comment.

- Just that we are having a baby! – Cana added.

- What`s the meaning of this? How long are you together? Since when are you pregnant? Why didn`t you tell me? Is he good to you? – Gildarts father instinct suddenly kicked in. In the same time he shot a deadly glare in Laxus direction.

- Ahh, I told you he was going to be like that? – Cana laughed a little and continued – It just means that you`re going to be a grandfather and master will be a grand-grandfather.

The Master was silent for a moment. It looked like something flew out. Needless to say that The Great Gildarts wasn't better.

- Finally! I tought that I will die old without any children of yours.- suddenly Master laughed. And at his comment everyone in the pub burst in to laughter. Everyone except Gildarts of course.

- My Cana will be mother. I'll be grandfather. That means that Laxus will be my son-in-law.- he mumbled under his nose.

- I hope you DO plan on marrying her after what you have done?- he threatened Laxus who shivered when he saw black aura forming around the most powerful wizard in the guild.

- Of course!- he said all thought he didn't think about it much.

- Congratulation! I'm so happy!- Erza stuttered all red. She was trembling and her eyes were wide open.

- I just knew it! They`re the perfect match. I`m so happy! – Mirajane exclaimed loudly.

- These are good news, so we`ll have party for my grand-grandchild's health. – The Master announced and everyone shouted happily in the air.

- Even thought we were already partying! – Lucy sighed with a smile and Levy who was right next to her laughed at her comment.

Somehow the guild separated in two different factions. Boys and girls. The girls all surrounded poor Cana and terrorized her with questions, good luck wishes and guessing about the baby's gender. Mirajane already started preparations about baby's clothes and room. Cana couldn't do anything as just stand and look confused. On the other side of the pub Laxus had similar difficulties. He could hear phrases like:

- You're the MAN! – From Elfman.

- When did you do it! – From Macao.

- You're so lucky you ain't dead! - From Gray and Natsu

- Watch yourself! Gonna be hell from now on! – Al patted his shoulder.

The Raijinshu was still confused about how they didn't notice it at the first place. Now if they think about it, Laxus did disappear more than usual.

- Good job, man! – Finally Bickslow managed to say something with a wide grin. Freed just nodded his head in agreement. He was slightly blushing.

The Master and Gildarts were sitting at bar and having a drink aside from all the fuss.

- It looks like we'll be a family from now on! – Gildarts let out a nervous laugh. He wasn't sure how will this all end.

- The guild is family to begin with! The only difference will be that we'll have our hands full with a tiny brat. – Master said. And Gildarts couldn't understand was it worry on happiness in his voice.

- Like hell! How will he grow up with these _baka_? – The old man suddenly shouted and startled Gildarts. The wizard looked at the guild.

- What better can we offer him, than a house full of happiness and friends?

The conversation dried out , both of them thinking their own thoughts.

* * *

- We'll you stop it? It's annoying. – Laxus finally had enough. Of course he was overjoyed in the inside but like hell he will show it to these morons. – There are still games going on. So back off. I'm going to bed.

It was most likely that he will just stray around the city but that didn't matter. If only ho could! The moment he got loose from his friends he was noticed by Cana.

- Wait up! I'm coming too! – She said while trying to break free from Erza's hold. Bisca was giving Cana tips in how to handle a baby, but Erza was more eager listener then the young mother herself.

Cana was probably the only women he would ever wait for. That didn't go unnoticed by guild too. How Laxus reached his hand out for Cana. How brightly Cana smiled when their fingers intertwined.

- OOOOh! – The guild laughed and the new parents blushed. Laxus couldn't take it anymore. The guild reaction to every little thing they did. So he took Cana's chins and kissed her roughly on the lips. The guild was dumbfounded.

- How do you think we made the baby! – The lightning dragon slayer exclaimed and walked out of the pub holding tightly surprised Cana.

* * *

It took a moment before guild turned back to normal.

- What the heck did that mean? – Natsu shouted his mouth full of fire.

- Did he try to brag about having a girlfriend? – Droy glared at the door.

- If you're a MAN don't make others look pathetic!

- Hey Natsu watch out with that fire? – Lucy shouted a warning but it was too late. Gray had just put on his coat after unintentionally striping when it lit on fire.

- You bastard tryin' to kill me? – He shouted at Natsu.

- Then don't be in my way you stripper!

- Not again! – Lucy shouted while trying to hide under the table.

- Ahhh! – suddeny Carla gasped in shock but no one heard her. If just one person would have asked her what happened she would have told him, what she saw. _The cry, and a women standing in front of her. Protecting from something black. Blocking it and collapsing._ _And not rising up._But the brawl were too loud for anyone to notice the white _neko _falling. Even Wendy. But who knows if it would change anything.

* * *

Done! This was sooo long! Sorry!


End file.
